Mentiras a plena vista
by Kathe Su
Summary: "No quiero tenerlo ni siquiera que esté en mi cuerpo, esta cosa solo me recordara aquel dia que deseo olvidar con mi alma" Una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla


**LOS PERSONAJES SO PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Nerviosa, asustada sin poder tomar las cosas con calma así se encontraba una joven de cabello plata, las cosas nunca habían sido tan horribles como en ese momento que esperaba sentada dentro de una habitación al doctor que traería consigo los resultados de los análisis practicados días antes.

No podría soportarlo si lo que pensaba se hacía realidad, era imprevisto su actuar

Nunca traería al mundo algo que le recordara ese día hacía meses, nada que le recordase su vida como fue hecha añicos en un segundo.

No cargaría con esa responsabilidad, no tendría al producto de esa violación

Si tan solo no hubiera tomado ese camino aquella noche se recriminaba, pero el pasado no podía ser dolía recordarlo las náuseas se apoderaron de ella un sentimiento de asco a sí misma

"Gracias por esperar" musito el médico al entrar sacando de sus insistentes recuerdos a la joven, el médico por supuesto no estaba enterado de aquella violación, la joven lo había mantenido en secreto solo algunas personas cercanas a ella sabían lo que sucedió aquella noche

Vio como el médico abría el sobre y leía con cuidado tomándose un tiempo que a la muchacha le pareció eterno, colocó sus lentes en el escritorio suspiro y miro directamente a la peliplata, esta denotaba su frustración y miedo ante la posible respuesta "según los resultados usted está embarazada y dentro de 7 meses tendra un bebe"

"Bebe" repetía su mente, un bebé para ella solo era algo sucio, indeseable el producto de un ultraje algo que no había deseado, que no quería en su cuerpo

"Esta completamente seguro" urgió con lágrimas que rebosaban de sus ojos, el médico se limitó a asentir "No habría manera de deshacerme de esto" suplicó el hombre frente a ella no denotaba ninguna emoción ante esa petición, no era la primera vez que la hacía una joven

"Esto debe ser muy impactante para usted, es joven y tiene una vida por delante; pero una petición como la que hace no se puede tomar a la ligera, sabe lo que sucedera despues podria arrepentirse toda su vida, aun queda 1 mes antes de que el procedimiento no pueda ser efectuado asi que pienselo bien y si aún desea abortar yo mismo haré la intervención. Mientras tanto tómese unos días" la joven asintió saliendo del consultorio con el sobre en sus manos y un sentimiento de impotencia que acrecentaba cada minuto más

Fuera del lugar la esperaba una joven albina era su mejor amiga Rosalía que al verla salir con una expresión a punto de colapsar se acercó a ella con rapidez

"Que sucedió Brandy"acto seguido la abrazo "malas noticias"

La joven de cabellos plateados solo entrego el sobre ahí la confirmación de un embarazo no deseado Rosalia guió a su amiga a la salida donde su novio Leigh las esperaba, este se limitó a abrazar a la joven no había palabras para calmar el corazón de la muchacha

Recuerdos que había llegado de golpe en un momento inapropiado

"Ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, no puedes solamente terminar con su vida es un ser humano" Lysandro aun deseaba hacerla entrar en razon desde la noticia habían pasado ya 3 semanas y la joven continuaba con la idea de regresar a esa clínica para interrumpir el embarazo, nadie la entendía todos le decían lo mismo que aquel producto no había pedido venir al mundo, pero donde quedaban sus sentimientos acaso creían que ella podría cargar en su vientre y alimentar a esa cosa que le recordara aquel día, nunca llegaría a amarlo en su mente no había cabida para ese ser

"No lo entienden, como podrían hacerlo ustedes no son los que han sufrido, ustedes no perdieron su vida"

"Pero Brandy piensalo, podrias arrepentirte de ello el feto no tiene la culpa no cometas una locura no termines con su vida, dudo que soportes el resultado de tus elecciones" Lysandro caminaba de un lado para otro visiblemente consternado

"No quiero tenerlo ni siquiera que esté en mi cuerpo, esta cosa solo me recordara aquel dia que deseo olvidar con mi alma" Una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla

"Por favor no termines con esto, yo te apoyare en todo momento estaré pendiente de ti, si después de que nazca sigues sin quererlo podrías darlo en adopción pero no cargues con el peso de haber asesinado a un ser indefenso" Ainsworth tomó su mano mirándola a los ojos

"Lysandro tiene razón no cometas una locura, nos tienes a nosotros te cuidaremos y nadie volverá a hacerte daño yo te lo juro" Rosalia sonreía

"Pero Rosalía que pasara cuando se comience a notar el embarazo, esa sería la confirmación del rumor sobre mi violación; Que diran las personas será señalada como una mujer mancillada" La joven cayó de rodillas al suelo escondiendo entre sus manos su rostro

"Diremos que es mio" Lysandro la miró con resolución no permitiría que ella sufriera de nuevo y de paso un ser inocente de toda culpa fuera asesinado de una forma tan cruel

El dia esperado llego Brandy había estado toda la semana con pequeños dolores, pero aquella mañana comenzó el trabajo de parto. La llevaron de urgencia al hospital de la ciudad los 3 jóvenes esperaban fuera de la sala de maternidad a la espera del nacimiento en la misma medida estaban nerviosos por como se tornaria el parto debido a la corta edad de su amiga

Leigh porque había llegado a tomarle cariño a la muchacha los 7 meses que había estado en su casa

Ya en su habitación sin ese bulto en su vientre se sintió por fin aliviada aún después de meses no tenía resuelta su decisión, estar embarazada le había dado un experiencia única y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo podría hasta haberle llegado a tener cariño a ese bebe

Pero todo se reduciría al parecido que poseyera el bebé, si era idéntico a su madre lo conservara de otra forma dudaba hacerlo. Se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol estaba en soledad absoluta toco el boton para llamar a la enfermera no podía esperar para saber que había sido

Una mujer rubia un poco regordeta entró sonriendo con una bandeja en sus manos un aperitivo ligero para la madre

-Podria traer a mi bebe.-pidió aún reticente pero debía terminar al fin con ese sufrimiento la mujer asintió saliendo con la misma de la habitación Brandy No pudo ingerir alimento alguno escuchaba su pulso en la maquina muy acelerado y sentia una fuerte presion en su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba

El esperar se le hacía eterno al fin la mujer apareció tenía entre sus brazos un bulto azul había sido un niño es preciosos elogio a la madre primeriza esta sonrió con nerviosismo extendiendo sus brazos con el fin de tomar al bebé

La enfermera sonrió y lo acercó a ella con cuidado para después fijar su vista en el aparato que medía el ritmo cardíaco de la paciente pero Brandy ni noto la expresión de la enfermera cuando observo el número tan alto que este marcaba

Con sumo cuidado acomodo al nuevo ser en su brazo izquierdo acercando su mano a la abertura donde estaba la cara del infante, no quito la sabana de la cabeza del pequeño sintió como la pequeña y delicada mano de aquel ser tomaba uno de sus dedos y los apretaba en ese momento ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez

La tela sobre la cabeza del bebé se movió mostrando su incipiente cabello la mirada penetrante del bebé, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un grito de espanto salió de los labios de Brandy antes de sufrir un paro cardíaco debido a su recién parto no hubo manera de salvar la vida de la joven

Dejando tras ella un pequeño bebé albino con unos preciosos ojos bicolores uno verde y el otro amarillo al igual que su padre el hombre que debido a unas copas de más había violado a aquella joven esa noche y que por culpa había permanecido junto a ella sin decir palabra alguna hasta el nacimiento donde al fin comprobó que era su hijo

Al que no dejara se lo llevaran de su lado

* * *

Esta es la confirmación de que amo matar personajes y porque coverti a Lysandrito en un violador porque quiero y porque puedo xD

Este one-shot es para una lectora Estrella Styles tarde un poco pero chicas saben que no tengo mucho tiempo libre

SI alguien quiere un one-shot esta es la hora de pedirlos

Solo pongan nombre de sucrette, apariencia, chico o chicos que quieren para el fic


End file.
